Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers
is a manga based on the ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing anime, featuring a 'more complete' re-telling of the series by incorporating elements from various other side stories. It is currently being serialized in Gundam Ace. Its English release is being published by Vertical Comics (who has also published the English release of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin). Story The story follows the plot of the Gundam Wing TV series very closely, incorporating plot elements introduced in the prequel manga, Gundam Wing: Episode Zero, and the concurrently-running photo novel, Frozen Teardrop. Therefore, the manga acts as a retelling of the original animated TV series with all backstory and sidestory plot elements incorporated, as the 'complete' story. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode.01: OPERATION METEOR (PART.01) **The year is After Colony 195, and the space colonies began rising up against the oppressive United Earth Sphere Alliance. On the 6th of April, a group of Alliance Space Leos surround a rebel hideout in the L2 Colony Cluster. However, an unknown mobile suit emerges from the hideout and easily destroys the Leos. On Earth, Lady Une, an officer of the Organization of the Zodiac, reports the appearance of the unknown mobile suit to Treize Khushrenada, OZ's leader. Treize realizes that the mobile suit is a Gundam, created to carry out Operation Meteor. He then relays the information to Zechs Merquise, an OZ ace pilot. Back in space, Duo Maxwell, the Gundam's pilot and Professor G, the Gundam's creator, are being pursued by an OZ fleet from the Space Fortress Bulge. Unable to shake their pursuers, Professor G decides that they have no choice but to enlist the help of the Barton Foundation, and plots a course to L2-V08744, Duo's home colony. However, Duo is angered by this, saying that he'd rather die than take part in a massacre. *Episode.02: OPERATION METEOR (PART.02) **Duo attempts to destroy his Gundam to avoid taking part in a massacre, but is prevented by Professor G who then suggests Duo take the mobile suit to Earth and carry out Operation Meteor his own way. At the same time, on April 7, AC 195, four other Gundams are sent to Earth as well; each of their pilots also intending to carry out their own versions of Operation Meteor. Most of the Gundams make it to Earth successfully, but the winged unit sent from the L1 Colony Cluster is intercepted during its descent by Zechs' assault carrier. The Gundam destroys Zechs' support MS with ease, but Zechs manages to grapple the Gundam with his Mk. IV Leo "Greif" and sink it into the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, the other four Gundams make their presence on Earth known as they each begin to attack OZ facilities and squadrons. *Episode.03: Wings of a Fallen Angel (PART.01) **The pilot of the sunken Gundam, who goes by the name Heero Yuy, plans to destroy his mobile suit before it can be captured by OZ. However, he is interrupted by both Duo and a seemingly ordinary girl named Relena Darlian. *Episode.04: Wings of a Fallen Angel (PART.02) **Heero is held captive at an Alliance military hospital, but Duo helps him escape and later recovers both of their Gundams from the sea. *Episode.05: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.01) **Zechs is introduced to the Tallgeese, the original mobile suit prototype, at the Alliance's Corsica Base. At the same time, the base is attacked by the Gundam pilot Trowa Barton. *Episode.06: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.02-1) **As Heero begins to repair his Gundam, he receives orders to destroy an enemy carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy. Back at the Corsica Base, Trowa continues his assault until his Gundam runs out of ammunition. However, he is saved by the timely arrival of the Gundam pilot Quatre Winner and his support MS team, the Maganac Corps. Volume 2 *Episode.07: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.02-2) *Episode.08: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.03-1) *Episode.09: Tallgeese - Miracle Worker (PART.03-2) **Trowa and Quatre's Gundams battle each other, but the two pilots decide that they shouldn't be enemies. Meanwhile, Heero finishes repairing his Gundam by stealing parts from Duo's, and then successfully carries out his latest mission; retrieving the OZ carrier's Gundanium Alloy for his own use in the process. After being informed of the lost Gundanium, Treize puts his plans on hold for building his own Gundam and decides to focus on the deployment of OZ's new Taurus units. *Episode.10: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.01) *Episode.11: The Victoria Nightmare (PART.02) **Zechs reunites with his old friend Lucrezia Noin at OZ's Lake Victoria Base. At the same time, the base is attacked by the Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. *Episode.12: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.01) *Episode.13: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.02) **The Gundam pilots are each ordered to destroy OZ's Taurus units, which they are told will be launched at the New Edwards Base where top OZ officials are gathering. However, this meeting is really a gathering of the Alliance's pacifist leaders, which Relena and her father Vice-Minister Darlian also attend. This dummy operation is Treize's scheme to manipulate the Gundams into assisting his own plans for conquering Earth. Volume 3 *Episode.14: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.03) *Episode.15: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.04) *Episode.16: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.05) *Episode.17: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.06) *Episode.18: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.07-1) *Episode.19: A Banquet for the Pleiades (PART.07-2) **Trowa, Quatre and Wufei begin their assault on the New Edwards Base, but soon learn they've been deceived. As the Alliance pacifists attempt to flee the base, however, Heero's Gundam arrives and swiftly destroys their shuttle. Heero is then informed by Duo of his grave mistake, and he realizes that Operation Meteor has now become a complete failure. His actions also inadvertently cause the death of Vice-Minister Darlian, who reveals to Relena with his dying words her true identity. At the same time, OZ begins a worldwide takeover of all Alliance bases. Zechs uses his new Tallgeese MS to reclaim his homeland, the Sanc Kingdom. Wufei attempts to kill Treize, but is defeated in a sword duel. However, Treize allows him to escape, which leaves Wufei in disgrace. When Heero learns that New Edwards is targeted for destruction by an orbiting missile satellite, he uses his Gundam to intercept and destroy the missile; saving his fellow pilots, Relena and others still at the base. Volume 4 *Episode.20: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.01) *Episode.21: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.02) *Episode.22: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.03) *Episode.23: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.04) *Episode.24: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.05) *Episode.25: Disgrace at Baikal (PART.06) **Relena confronts Heero at their school about her foster father's death, but she doesn't accept his offer for revenge. Meanwhile, OZ spreads word that the real Taurus units will be launched at their base near Lake Baikal, Siberia; with the intention of luring the Gundams into a trap. Duo, Quatre and the Maganacs attack the base's land transportation route, which is revealed to be a decoy, while Trowa and Heero attack the air route. During the assault, Zechs uses the Tallgeese to battle Heero. However, Lady Une sets her trap in motion when she threatens to use the recently-captured Space Fortress Bulge to destroy the colonies unless the Gundam pilots surrender (to Zechs and Noin's disgust). Heero's mentor Doctor J responds and agrees to surrender, but refuses to hand over the Gundam he created. Understanding Doctor J's implied order, Heero self-destructs his Gundam; seemingly killing himself as well. Trowa tells Duo and Quatre to retreat as he gathers Heero's body. Volume 5 *Episode.26: Lament of Icarus: War of Annihilation (PART.01) *Episode.27: Lament of Icarus: War of Annihilation (PART.02) **While the Gundam pilots are forced into hiding with the colonies held hostage, Zechs secretly rebuilds Heero's Gundam for an intended re-match. Heero manages to recover from his Gundam's explosion thanks to Trowa, who has now become an OZ officer for disguise, and they journey with Noin to Zechs' base at Berkley Island, Antarctica. When the Romefeller Foundation sends a search party to hunt them down and expose Zechs as a traitor, Noin and Trowa counterattack. *Episode.28: Lament of Icarus: Duel (PART.01) *Episode.29: Lament of Icarus: Duel (PART.02) *Episode.30: Lament of Icarus: Duel (PART.03) **Heero accepts Zechs' offer for a re-match, but chooses to use Trowa's Gundam instead of his own rebuilt mobile suit. The re-match takes place the next day, but neither pilot is able to outmatch the other. When Romefeller's fleet arrives, Trowa uses Heero's Gundam to deliver extra supplies for a counterattack. However, Zechs chooses to take on the entire fleet by himself and allow Heero and Trowa to escape. Zechs continues to battle the fleet with the Tallgeese until his mask shatters; symbolizing the end of his loyalty to Treize. *Episode.31: Lament of Icarus: Flight to Despair (PART.01) **As OZ begins to take control of the colonies by earning their support, Duo and Quatre decide they must return to space to prevent this; hoping that the other Gundam pilots will follow their example. Volume 6 *Episode.32: Lament of Icarus: Flight to Despair (PART.02) *Episode.33: Lament of Icarus: Flight to Despair (PART.03) *Episode.34: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.01) *Episode.35: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.02) *Episode.36: The Afterglow of Zero - Attack (PART.03) *Episode.37: The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown Volume 7 *Episode.38: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.01) *Episode.39: The Afterglow of Zero - Defeat (PART.02) *Episode.40: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.01) *Episode.41: The Afterglow of Zero - Counterattack (PART.02) *Episode.42: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.01) *Episode.43: The Afterglow of Zero - Indecision (PART.02) Volume 8 *Episode.44: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.01) *Episode.45: The Afterglow of Zero - Boundary (PART.02) *Episode.46: The Reversed Death - Dazzlement *Episode.47: The Reversed Death - Pride *Episode.48: The Reversed Death - Reversal *Episode.49: The Reversed Death - Approaching From Afar Volume 9 *Episode.50: Chains of Mobius - Lance and Shield *Episode.51: Chains of Mobius - The Glass Kingdom *Episode.52: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.01) *Episode.53: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.02) *Episode.54: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.03) *Episode.55: Chains of Mobius - The Next Machine (PART.04) Volume 10 *Episode.56: Fleeting Peace - Glass Kingdom *Episode.57: Fleeting Peace - Fleeting Collapse *Episode.58: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.01) *Episode.59: Fleeting Peace - Path to Destruction (PART.02) *Episode.60: The End of Peace - A Proposition from Epyon *Episode.61: The End of Peace - Zero's Rebuttal Volume 11 *Episode.62: The End of Peace - Choice to Return (PART.01) *Episode.63: The End of Peace - Choice to Return (PART.02) *Episode.64: The Future of Choice - Assassination of a Queen *Episode.65: The Artemis Revolution *Episode.66: The Fall of Bulge (PART.01) *Episode.67: The Fall of Bulge (PART.02) Volume 12 *Episode.68: Takeoff into Confusion - Return (PART.01) *Episode.69: Takeoff into Confusion - Return (PART.02) *Episode.70: Takeoff into Confusion - Gathering (PART.01) *Episode.71: Takeoff into Confusion - Gathering (PART.02) *Episode.72: Takeoff into Confusion - Libra *Episode.73: Takeoff into Confusion - Decision (PART.01) *Episode.74: Takeoff into Confusion - Decision (PART.02) Volume 13 *Episode.75: Eve Wars I - Go Forth, Gundam Team!! *Episode.76: Eve Wars II - Zero Mode *Episode.77: Eve Wars III - Go Forth, Gundam Team!! *Episode.78: Eve Wars IV - (PART.01) *Episode.79: Eve Wars IV - Decision (PART.02) Volume 14 Characters As the manga is a retelling of the main series, please see After Colony list of characters for a character list Mobile Suits Please see After Colony Mobile Weapons for a list of Mobile Suits in the series. Picture Gallery GoLTankobon_volume01_cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 01 cover GoLTankobon volume02 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 02 cover GoLTankobon volume03 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 03 cover GoLTankobon volume 04 cover.jpg|Tankobon Volume 04 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.5.jpg|Tankobon Volume 05 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.6.jpg|Tankobon Volume 06 cover GW Endless Waltz glory of losers Vol.7.jpg|Tankobon Volume 07 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 8.jpg|Tankobon Volume 08 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz 'The Glory of Losers' Vol. 9.jpg.jpg|Tankobon Volume 09 cover New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.10.jpg|Tankobon Volume 10 cover New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Glory of losers Vol.11.jpg|Tankobon Volume 11 cover New Mobile Suit Gundam W Endless Waltz Glory of the Losers Vol.12.jpg|Tankobon Volume 12 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz The Glory of Losers Vol.13.jpg|Tankobon Volume 13 cover Gundam Wing Endless Waltz The Glory of Losers Vol.14.jpg|Tankobon Volume 14 cover page001.jpg 20120622115635-41712.jpg 201112230049191248312483.jpg 201112230049191248412484.jpg 201112230049211249912499.jpg gundam wing EWG.jpeg 8E460l.jpg 201112230139011259.jpg 201112230139041249.jpg 201112230139065117.jpg 201112230139135580.jpg 201112230139165524.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 19.jpg Imagesdsdaaaaaas.jpeg Np501y.jpg 2ltj9jc.jpg 54974554201106251348182552223287145_000.jpg 1mFFZ.jpg GIEfa.jpg Glory of Losers Cap 192.JPG Glory of Losers Cap 193.JPG Vt4c2xPp7uCuKuwdwOCatw.jpg The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese.JPG The Glory of Losers OZ-00MS Tallgeese with spear.JPG EW The Glory of Losers Deathscythe Rousette and Sandrock Armadillo.jpg Episode.33 The lament for Icarus Flight into Hopelessness (PART.03).jpg|Cover for Episode 33, featuring the debut of the TV version of Wing Zero (a.k.a. Proto Zero) in the Endless Waltz continuity. Episode.36 The Afterglow of Zero - Showdown.jpg Endlesswaltz510304.jpg winggundam-MS-Drei Zwerg.jpg Endlesswaltz5120.jpg Endlesswaltz5118.jpg Endlesswaltz5109.jpg Endlesswaltz5128.jpg Endlesswaltz5127.jpg Wing (551).jpg Wing (550).jpg Endlesswaltz512930.jpg Notes * The manga began running concurrently with Frozen Teardrop as part of the 15th anniversary celebration of Gundam Wing. * The manga replaces all of Kunio Okawara's Gundam designs from the anime series with the Endless Waltz redesigns by Hajime Katoki (including the original five). It also features a minor redesign of Okawara's Wing Zero (called the Wing Gundam Proto Zero) that is later rebuilt into Katoki's "angel-winged" design. In addition, some of OZ's mobile suits have minorly altered appearances and names. Editions Japanese Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715676-0 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715815-3 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120289-0 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120560-0 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120738-3 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120953-0 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-101909-2 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-4-04-102460-7 *Vol.9 ISBN 978-4-04-103137-7 *Vol.10 ISBN 978-4-04-103776-8 *Vol.11 ISBN 978-4-04-104403-2 *Vol.12 ISBN 978-4-04-105344-7 *Vol.13 ISBN 978-4-04-106191-6 *Vol.14 ISBN 978-4-04-106481-8 English Release *Vol.1 ISBN 978-1-94-505434-1 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-1-94-505435-8 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-1-94-505436-5 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-1-94-505437-2 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-1-94-505438-9 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-1-94-505439-6 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-1-94-719407-6 *Vol.8 ISBN 978-1-94-719416-8 References *Glory of Losers (English) at Zeonic Scanlations External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201012000658 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/wewogasawara.htm Category:Manga